The Girl Who Loved Mimura
by Anufoo
Summary: Boy Number 19 has been killed.  When Shinji Mimura is announced dead during the Battle Royale Program, Chisato Matsui relives the moments where she fell in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: So I started to write a one-shot of ChisatoxShinji, but it turned out to be a few chapters or so. Stay tuned! Also, some parts I've referenced things in the book, the movie, and the manga, just letting everybody know! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Encounter.**  
"...And boy number 19, Shinji Mimura," the voice over the speakers chirped.  
His name bounced off the walls of the lighthouse, echoing in Chisato's brain. Dead. Shinji Mimura, boy number 19, the 'Third Man,' had been killed.  
Chisato wasn't sure whether all of her friends had actually gone silent, or if she was in such a state of shock that she had forgotten they all existed. Her mouth was dry, and her chest felt numb. She just sat against the wall completely still, not even noticing the tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Let's go Mim! Yeah! Slam dunk!" Chisato sat in the stands of the basketball court, her friends and classmates surrounding her, cheering on Class B's basketball team. She was not concerned with the game at all; in fact Chisato didn't like sports. No, she only came to watch Shinji Mimura play.  
Woosh. The ball flying down the court as the announcer yelled into the microphone. "There goes Shinji Mimura! Let's gettem' 'Third Man!'" Chisato had learned recently he was called the 'Third Man' because of his basketball number, it had nothing to do with the fact he was number 19 on the boy's class roster. _Number 19...just like I am on the girl's roster,_ she grinned to herself.  
"How many girls from Class A do you think Mimura's been 'talking' to?" Yuka Nakagawa winked at Satomi Noda, interrupting Chisato's thoughts. "Judging by the crowd of girls in the front row...I'd say a few" Satomi laughed in response.  
Chisato looked down at the mob of schoolgirls, all fanning over Shinji. A few times when the whistle blew, he would walk by them and wink, causing a bunch of high pitched squeals.  
"Mim talks to everyone" Chisato said, confused, causing Yuka and Satomi to giggle. "That isn't what they meant Chi," Yukie Utsumi said, rolling her eyes but smiling, "they mean _talking to_" as she nudged Chisato in her side.  
Chisato's eyes opened wide and she furiously blushed. "Oh...that's what you guys meant." The three girls started laughing, only to be joined by their two other friends Haruka Tanizawa and Yuko Sakaki.

_How many girls do you think Mim's talking to? How many girls from Class A? Class B?_ The words buzzed around Chisato's head like annoying little flies. Sure, she had seen the girls who followed him around, all giggly and soft and feminine. It was no secret that Shinji Mimura "got around" both his class, and Class A, but that never bothered Chisato.  
The reason she never gave those girls a second thought was simple, she just didn't find herself very attractive, or at least attractive enough to talk to Shinji Mimura. Sure, she was pretty if you took a minute to stop and look at her, but only to a certain extent. She was pretty in the plain sort of way, clear skin, long straight dark hair, and a bit on the skinny side. By this point in her life, Chisato had stopped comparing herself to the more attractive girls in her class, namely, Mitsuko Souma and Takako Chigusa. Not that it mattered, she never saw Shinji with either one of those girls. By this point in her life, she and Yuka could sit around and talk about boys, without actually having to talk to them. It was that simple, and it couldn't have pleased her more.

Chisato was waiting outside her school for the next bus to take her home, it was night, and she was alone with her thoughts of Shinji Mimura.  
"Hey" a voice came from behind her. Chisato turned around, and there he was, Shinji Mimura, the Third Man, standing in front of her. "Oh, um...hi" she managed to sputter out, blinking rapidly. She felt herself beginning to blush, the heat creeping up her neck and on to her ears. "Chisato Matsui, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "you're in my class." She felt her entire face get hot, he knew her name. "Um, yeah, yep, that's me!" She nervously giggled; quickly wishing the bus would get there faster and save her from any further humiliation. Shinji had a basketball under his arm, which he took and placed on the tip of his pointer finger, and began to spin it.  
"Girl number 19" he grinned at her, "don't look so surprised, I know who you are." Chisato wasn't sure where to look, at his face, at the spinning basketball, or at his single earring, which never failed to drive her hormones crazy.  
"I...um...good game" she sputtered out, completely speechless, "I don't know anything about basketball, or anything, but I think that you did a really good job...at it...tonight." Her entire face was bright red. Shinji just laughed, as he tossed the ball up and caught it. "Yeah? You think so?" he winked at her. "If you ever want to learn a thing or two about basketball" he paused, "or anything, whatever, let me know." He grinned at her, and gestured behind her. "Your bus is here, I guess I'll see you later Chisato," he winked, walking the other way. Leaving her completely speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fast Forward.**  
"I look stupid Yukie!" Chisato protested, as her friends pulled and pushed her towards the front row.  
"You do not, so shut up," Yuka said, sticking out her tongue. It was Friday night, basketball night, and the boys from Class B were playing. Chisato spend a good hour or so before the game at Haruka's house, where her friends raided Haruka's mother's make up bin, and dolled Chisato up.  
"Yukie, stop pulling me so hard!" Chisato whined.  
Yukie and Satomi had convinced her to roll the waist of her skirt down once, shortening it. "Mimura will love it!" they squealed, and Chisato had caved in.  
"If I don't pull, you will never get to the front row" Yukie huffed, "then how will he see you?" Chisato sighed, she knew they were right, so she stopped resisting, and the next thing she knew, she was in the front row of the crowd, to the left of Shinji's fan girls.  
"You guys I'm nervous" she said, turning around. All of them had disappeared. _Probably up in the stands fawning over Shuya...or something_ she thought to herself, frustrated.

The whistle blew, signaling a stop in play, and the girls next to her went wild, cheering Shinji's name. She looked up and saw him walking over towards...her? Or was it towards his fan club? Either way, Chisato's palms began to sweat. He stopped in front of a girl shorter than Chisato, who handed him a towel, which he used to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He mouthed "thanks" to the girl, and winked, and the whole crowd of girls squealed with joy.  
He kept walking, Chisato felt her entire body tense up, her eyes stayed glued to the ground.  
"Chisato?" She looked up. Shinji stood in front of her, one eyebrow raised, with a smirk on his face.  
"Um...hi" she stammered, looking at him wide eyed. "Never seen you in front before," he said, pleased. "I...um...I" she began, wracking her brain for an excuse.  
"Mim!" Yelled the coach from across the court, "get your ass over here so we can run some plays!" Mimura nodded at him. Safe. Chisato was safe from making up a lame excuse to why she was down in front, alone.  
He quickly turned back to her. "Next basket is for you," he winked, and ran across the court to his team. Chisato felt her knees go soft, and almost fell with sheer happiness.

Just like he had said, the next basket was for her. Shinji raced down the court with the ball, launched himself up, and dunked the ball in. The crowd went wild, girls shrieking, his coach hollering with joy, his team mates jumping up and down. In the midst of it all, he turned and pointed to Chisato with a grin on his face, and he winked.

She stood outside her school, waiting for her bus, when she heard movement behind her.  
"Learn anything about basketball tonight?" Shinji asked, sliding next to her.  
Chisato blushed, "no...Nothing yet." She pushed her hair behind her ear, a nervous habit she had. There was a pause in conversation, then; "You look nice tonight" he said looking at her. She froze, her heart skipped a beat. "You...you think so?"  
"Hey, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." She looked over at him, he shrugged. She smiled and looked down at her feet. More silence fell between them.  
"Hey, so I was wondering..." he began, taking a step closer to her. She looked up at him, he leaned in so his mouth was near her ear. "I was wondering...if maybe next week, after the game, you would wanna get a soda with me" he breathed. Chisato was sure she was going to faint from excitement. "Yes!" She said eagerly, "yes I'd love to!" Shinji pulled away from her ear, just enough that their faces were inches apart. "Great." He smiled, "oh, and by the way, your bus is here." He winked again before turning and walking off.  
_They were right_ Chisato thought to herself, boarding the bus. _He is smooth with his words._


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: I felt like writing this from Shinji's point of view, just wanted to make him seem more human and a little less shallow. I will probably switch back to Chisato's p.o.v. next time, but enjoy and thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Date**  
_Stay frosty, Shinji, stay frosty._  
The words kept repeating themselves in his mind, the only words of advice he kept from his late uncle. Shinji looked at Chisato, she was sitting across the small table from him in the corner store deli. It was Friday night, post-game win.

_I'm just worried you will never know love from the heart Mim, just lust from the loins._  
_I know Uncle, I know, but, hey, is that such a bad thing?_

Chisato looked up at him.  
"What? Why are you staring at me? Ohmigod is there something in my teeth!" Her hand flew up to her mouth and her face turned bright red. Shinji laughed.  
_Just wait Shinji, you'll find "the one," she is out there somewhere..._  
"No, there isn't anything in your teeth" he said, "its just..." He stopped and looked at her. Chisato sat there biting her lip, waiting for him to finish.  
_She isn't like the other girls,_ Shinji thought to himself. _She is different...more shy...easily embarrassed...she doesn't try so hard. She isn't as eager as the others._

He had known about her long before they spoke for the first time.  
"Chisato makes everyone feel special...important. She makes everyone feel important," Shuya had said.  
"She is cute," Yutaka agreed, "I mean, she isn't my type, but I think she is the only girl in our class with freckles, now that's something, right Mim?"  
Yeah, he had seen her around, always smiling and laughing, but he could tell she was more reserved than the other girls. "I guess she's a'ight," he said, trying to brush the subject off, "she's a bit on the short side though, don't you think?"  
Hiroki laughed, "Nah, you just think that 'cause you're freakishly tall!"

_Stay frosty Mim._

"Its just...you look good tonight." He felt a bead of sweat form on his forehead. Why couldn't he nail this? Why was she making him nervous? He could sweet-talk the other nameless girls onto their backs, easy enough. Not her, not Chisato, that's not what he wanted from her.  
"Thanks" she said blushing. "So...um...you and Yutaka are close friends, right? I see you guys in class, and you seem to really care about him, huh?" She asked chewing her straw.  
He felt his ears get hot, "um...yeah, me and Yutaka go back a bit...met him under...strange circumstances I guess. Heh, yeah, me and the little guy...best friends..."  
How could she know that he cared? He always played it 'too-cool-for-school' with everyone, how did she manage to see through it? She smiled sweetly at him, sipping her soda through the straw.

_Nervous, nervous…why so nervous? Stay...frosty...frosty...keep it cool Mim, keep it cool...'the one?' Could she be 'the one?' Uncle! Uncle! Help! Where are you when I need you? Report: Shinji here, feeling some unusual feelings, don't know how to act on it...Oh jeez, those freckles, those eyes, that smile...something special..._

"Something special..." Shinji murmured under his breath. Chisato stopped and looked at him.  
"What...?" She asked, holding her breath.  
_Christ Mim, she caught you...play it cool...no. No, give it to her straight. _  
"You're something special." Shinji looked into her eyes. "I've noticed that about you. Always smiling, surrounded by your friends who are also smiling. I've heard about you, can make anyone feel important. You can really see through the first layer." He leaned on the table, closer to her. She blushed furiously, unsure whether to keep the eye contact, or look down with joyful embarrassment.  
"You are really something, and it could be any guy you're out with tonight, but you chose me." Shinji grinned.

_Hey, can't hurt to play it a little cool, right uncle? I got the moves, I gottem. _  
"Let me walk you home?"


	4. Chapter 4

_AH I'm so sorry this has taken me this long! I've been so busy and I also had some writers block, but here is the next part! So so sorry, please forgive me and enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trouble.**  
"Tell me everything! Everything! And don't even think about holding back any information!" Yuka exclaimed, hoisting herself on to the top of the picnic table their group sat at.  
Chisato looked down at her lunch bashfully.  
It was a lovely day out. The sun was shining, the air smelled sweetly of spring, and both Class A and Class B were out on the back playing lot of school for lunch.  
"Yuka, take a deep breath!" Haruka exclaimed. "Chi will tell us in her own time, right?" She winked at Chisato.  
Yuka groaned, flopping over onto her stomach. "But I wanna know now!" She whined.  
"Yuka get off the table! I need to eat my lunch!" Yukie snipped at her. "Chisato, just tell Yuka what happened so we can all move on, please!"  
Chisato felt a small smile tease the corners of her mouth. She looked at all her friends, then broke out into a huge grin.  
"Okay, so this is what happened..."

Across the lot, Shinji lounged against a bench surrounded by his chums.  
"Wow" he whistled, raising his eyebrows and peering over the sunglasses he always wore. "Would you check out Takako over there? Those legs go on for miles!"  
He glanced over at a frustrated looking Hiroki. "Seriously Hiroki, I don't understand how you can spend so much time with a type A babe like Takako and not have hit that." Hiroki's brow just furrowed more.  
Shinji laughed. Shuya, Yutaka and Yoshitko joined in.  
"Oh c'mon Sugi" Shuya knocked Hiroki in the shoulder, "You know Mim's just messing with you."  
Hiroki's face softened, almost embarrassed, a blush started to creep onto his ears. "Heh, yeah I know..." He sheepishly touched his nose.  
"So whats this I hear about you going on a date with Chisato over there?" Shuya asked.  
Shinji just shrugged. "No girl left unturned. That's my motto."  
"Cheeky." Shuya said crossly, but didn't press the subject anymore.  
Hiroki gave Shinji a disgusted look. Him, Shuya and Yoshitko got up and walked away, clearly frustrated with Shinji's tactless behavior.

Only Yutaka stayed, and he had one eyebrow raised at Mimura.  
"Okay Mim, now tell me what really happened."  
Shinji felt his face get warm. "I don't know what you are talking about" he murmured, avoiding eye contact.  
Yutaka narrowed his eyes. "Just because you've fooled Shuya and the others, doesn't mean I don't see through your taradiddles."  
"My what?"  
"It means 'lies,' Mim."  
Shinji sat up straight and looked at Yutaka. "Okay" he began, "you want to know the truth? I like her. I like her a lot. She isn't like other girls, she...she didn't go out with me just because she wanted sex...in fact, I only kissed her at the end of it." He stopped.  
Yutaka waited. "Go on..."  
Shinji sighed and looked at the ground. "I don't know how to go about this," he finally admitted. "I may be good with the ladies, but its only ever lasted a date or two...I've never wanted any of them for longer."  
He waited for a response, but Yutaka didn't say anything. Shinji looked up at Yutaka who was looking across the lot.  
Yutaka pointed over to where Chisato was sitting. A girl from Class A was angrily walking over to her.  
"Uh oh." Yutaka said, "I smell trouble."

Chisato and her friends were too busy gabbing about her date (_"Yeah he totally paid for the meal and walked me home afterwards! Ohmygosh you guys, it was so wonderful. He walked me right up to my door, and kissed me! I thought I was going to faint! It was magic!"_), to notice the angry looking girl approaching them.  
"Excuse me." The stranger said rudely. "But which one of you _broads_ is Chisato?"  
"Who wants to know?" Yuka jokingly said.  
The girl gave her a cut-throat look. "Well its clearly not you chubby," she scoffed.  
Yuka glared at her.

Class A, this girl was in Class A. It took Chisato a moment to realize where she had seen her before, but she was one of the girls who stood on the side of the court cheering for Shinji.

The girl looked at Haruka. "Not you, too tall."  
She looked at Satomi. "Not you four-eyes."  
She looked directly at Chisato. "Nope. Too short."  
She looked at Yuko. "No."  
The girl turned and faced Yukie. "Well I guess that makes you Chisato." She planted her hands on her hips and her face got dark. "My name is Maki and I'm the one who should be dating Mimura, so back off bitch before I-"  
Yukie put her hand up and silenced the girl. "I'm sorry but you are mistaken, I'm Yukie Utsumi." She pointed at Chisato. "That is who you are looking for."  
Chisato looked terrified.

_She...she is so much prettier than I am! _Her thoughts yelled at her. _No wonder he went out with her! Oh god...oh god how can I compare? She is going to take him away from me easily!_

She felt scared, scared of what this girl was going to say to her.  
Scared of losing Shinji to this girl.

"You?" Maki said, surprised. "Hah! I don't believe it!" She turned and looked at Chisato. "Well, Chisato, do you know what they are saying about you? Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow, an evil smirk was forming on her face.  
"They're saying you're a little tramp. They're saying you did things with Mim that most girls wouldn't even think of doing." Maki wrinkled her nose in disgust. "So what _did_ you do with him? You look so innocent...but its always those ones you have to be wary of-"  
"That's enough" Haruka said, inserting herself right in front of the girl. "Leave."

Haruka looked angry. It was rare for her to get this way, but when she did, no one ever thought to cross her, or step on her toes.  
Maki impatiently chewed on her bottom lip, eyes narrowed. "Fine." She finally said.

She poked her head around Haruka and made eye contact with Chisato. "Just remember to keep your legs shut." And with that she walked off.

All of the color was drained from Chisato's face.  
"Hey, Chi" Satomi said, putting her arm around her friend, "you okay?"  
"No." Chisato put her face in her hands, trying as hard as she could to not well up with tears.  
They all sat in silence.  
Finally, voice shaking, Chisato said "Oh god...what did Shinji tell everyone we did?"

Across the playground, Shinji and Yutaka watched the whole thing unravel, but did not hear a word of it.  
Shinji swallowed nervously. "Hey...hey Yutaka...what do you think that was about?"  
"I dunno Mim, I dunno."


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I am so so sorry about not publishing, my summer job is destroying my life and I've had severe writers block. But here is a filler chapter while I work on what's next :) Enjoy!~

* * *

**Chapter 5: Filler**

By the next day, rumors of Chisato had already traveled around Class A, most likely thanks to that Maki girl.  
Students would whisper to each other when they saw Chisato walk down the hall. The Class A girls gave her judgemental looks, although, a handful of them had already been with Shinji.  
Someone even went as far to write the word "easy" on some paper and taped it on to her locker, since graffiti was prohibited.

Yet she made it through the morning just fine, surrounded by her friends and Class B, all who knew her too well to buy into the rumors.

The thing that bothered Chisato the most though, was the lack of attention Shinji gave her. It was almost as if he had forgotten she existed. She spent a good portion of her morning classes attempting to make eye contact with him. He just started at the ceiling wearing a bored look on his face.  
At one point Chisato made eye contact with Shuya, who glanced back at Shinji, then gave her an apologetic look and shrugged.

By the time lunch rolled around, Chisato had pretty much forgotten the rude comments from the morning had ever happened. She walked alone to her locker, promising to meet her friends outside for lunch.

"Slut..." Maki's voice hissed at her as she and a group of Class A girls walked by. They all giggled at her comment.  
Chisato closed her eyes and rested her head against her locker. The feeling she built up all morning of being safe crashed around her and she stood there wishing she could melt into a puddle.

Chisato was a quiet girl, she didn't like the idea of confrontation, so these rumors really hit her hard.

"Hey" a voice said.  
Chisato opened her eyes and glanced to her right.  
Takako Chigusa stood facing her.  
"Don't let what people are saying get to you." Takako said, leaning against the locker next to her.

Takako, in Chisato's opinion, was the most beautiful girl in Class B. _More attractive than Mitsuko,_ Chisato once said, _because she doesn't wear as much make up...I wish I looked more like her..._  
The thing about Takako was, she never seemed to be smiling or talking to anyone besides boy number 11, Hiroki Sugimura.

"Why are you talking to me?" Was all Chisato could manage.  
"Because I know how you feel."  
Chisato looked at her questioningly.  
Takako sighed. "You think I don't know what they say about me and Hiroki? Or what the rest of the boys call me behind my back?"  
_RoboBitch_ Chisato said to herself.  
"And none of its true. Being talked about is tough...I understand." Takako continued. "You just got to let it roll of your back, okay?"  
Chisato nodded.  
There was a moment of silence while Takako tried to find the right words to finish the conversation.  
"I...uh...am sorry that its happening to you." She said awkwardly, before turning to leave.

Chisato stared at her locker some more, listening to the sound of Takako walking away. Then, in the silence of the hallway, she heard a whistle and a familiar voice.  
"Hey, looking good Chigusa!"  
"Not in this lifetime Mim." She heard Takako snap.

Chisato turned around and saw Shinji Mimura walking towards her.


End file.
